slugnetfandomcom-20200214-history
Burpy
Burpy is a trusted companion of Eli Shane. Burpy is a extremely Rare little fire type slug There are two known infurnuses . Eli shane is one of the owners , Junjie is another. An Infurnus is entrusted to the protector of each set of Cavern Burpy is a loyal slug. In one episode he and pronto became friends. History Burpy has been apart of three arsenals,Blakk's, Will's and Eli's. He is one of the only slugs to reach the surface and the first slug to megamorph Appearance Burpy has the normal slug physiology, with orange skin color with flame designs on his head and stomach. Known Moves Slug Abilities *''Protoform Abilities'' - Small flame, good for light in dark spots, signal flares, lighting a camp fire. *''Flashfire'' - Shoots a small fireball to medium fireball. *''Beatwave'' - Hits the ground surrounded by a giant fireball, knocking opponents back and defeating it. *''Heatshield'' - Stops in mid-air, flame wings spread out and projects a protective wall of fire. *''Spikescorch'' - Extremely hot micro-comet projectile, good for piercing stone or steel. *''Flamespire'' - Spiral rings of fire surround an opponent. *''Novaclaw'' - Creates an exploding, fiery path. *''Wingburst'' - Stops in air with wings wide open and showers foe with firey strafing. *''UpDraft ''- When exposed to the Slug Energy, turns blue and blue fire becomes fire (very hot perhaps) is still possible to mount it. Ghould Abilities *''Protoform Abilities'' - Small flame. *''Darkpyre'' - Dark fireball expands as it moves toward an opponent. *''Smashteroid'' - Mini-comet with trailing dark flame. *''Novacrow'' - Strafes an opponent with fire shot from slashing wings. *''Carrionbomber'' - Spirals above foe firing flaming ball blasts. Fusion Shots Combos *''Novabolt: "''Burpy and Jouels - This shot forms an ionized plasma blast engulfed in flames. *''NitroBubble: "''Burpy"+"Studs - This shot forms a flaming bubble that can be used for emergency transport. It functions like a high speed hot air balloon which can go any direction. *''InfernoSlam: "''Burpy"+"Bludgeon - Once launched, the Slugs will spin around each other, leading to a Rammstone with blazing horns. *''Supernova: "''Burpy"+"Glimmer" - The slugs spin, while the Phosporo starts lighting up, the Infurnus boosts the light. *''MagmaStrike: "''Burpy"+"Banger" - The slugs launch a flaming boulder. *Defective Combos *''TiringPulse: "''Burpy"+"Beeker" - Tiring pulse that tires out all normal slugs in the area. Trivia *Burpy is often mistaken for a Flaringo. *In "The Journey Home, it is shown that Pronto's wildly exaggerated stories about himself annoyed Burpy to the point of hitting his head against the wall. *Burpy along with Spinner,Banger Jouels and Chiller know how to drive a Mecha *Burpy usually sleeps in a sock with a night-mask on. *Burpy was the first slug to go against a Ghoul Slug (Tempesto) *Burpy was the first one seen to use the slug passage. *In "The Hard Part Kord and Red Hook's conversation gets so boring that Burpy falls asleep. *In "The Slug Out", at the start of the second round of the trick shot competition, when Billy puts his Boon Doc back into his arsenal, there is an Infurnus slug instead of a Flaringo. *He was originally part of Dr Blakk's arsenal *He was the first slug to megamorph with and without an accelarator. *He was revealed to be not the only Infurnus in Ghoul From Beyond when Joo-Joo arrived Category:Slugs Category:Slug Category:Good Category:Megamorph Category:Famous Slug Category:Temporary Ghoul,In The Episode What Lies Beneath